Percy Jackson and the wedding catastrophe
by staridoom
Summary: PJ finds himself wound up in a wedding bash while the quest to save the world is getting out of control ... Will the young demigod survive..?


**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the knocking on my door.

Bam! Bam! It went on like a Minotaur ramming it's head on a steel toilet seat. Well… why my first thought would be a Greek mythological half bull, half human creature and a steel toilet seat? I don't know about the steel toilet seat part, probably my bladder kicking in, but the Minotaur part is because me, Percius Jackson is a half human, half god 'demigod'. Son of Poseidon the Greek god of the sea.

Pretty cool eh? Year sure… that is until you really find a blood thirsty monster coming and ramming your head in a commode. Just kidding! What I meant to say was give you a free ride to hell.

No biggie…

Well, as I sat on my bed feeling dazed. My mom Sally Jackson came in looking red.

"Oh, Percy! Sorry for disturbing your sleep, Even though it's 12pm" she started. She understands how tiring my life can be.

"What is it mom?" I asked knowing that look.

"Fine! I'll say it then… Paul proposed!" She squealed looking like a small girl getting her first puppy.

Well my reaction was a just plain expected reaction by any son with a single mom.

I sat there with my eyes bulging out like a gold fish & my jaw hitting the mattress.

"Percy?" She asked looking worried.

Yeah I was expecting this to happen sooner or later, with the relationship going really deep & all. I mean I really like the guy. He is a great big improvement from smelly Gabe but still the impact was pretty strong as I sat there forgetting my sleepiness.

"Well..? Are we going too fast? He just proposed me last night Percy. I said yes because it just felt so right. I know I should have asked you first" she continued looking hurt.

"No! No! It's great! It's absolutely wonderful! Perfect!" I shouted trying to out speak her before she got the wrong idea "I'm so happy for you!"

I got up & hugged my red & happy mother. At that moment I really connected feeling her happiness of finding a proper partner in life after so many years radiate through me as I smiled.

"Oh & I asked Grover & Annabeth to come & help you choose a tux" she said

That just cut short the happiness going through me.

"What a tux…" I moaned

"Yes of course, what do you expect to where other than a tux?" She said me giving a pleading look " For me please… fine I'll buy you that arrow proof jacket."

"Yeah man!" I shouted "I mean… fine… if you want to buy me that so badly" I said giving her a sheepish look.

The door suddenly burst open & I found myself starring at a girl with brown hair and stormy eyes, with sheer shock.

"Ms Jackson! I'm so happy for you!" She said as she hugged my mom.

"Annabeth!" I shouted "Haven't you heard of something called knock before you enter!"

"Oh, hey seaweed brain. You still wear boxers with bugs bunny on?" She asked giving me a surprised look.

What else could I do but go red like one of Apollo's stupid cows.

"Better put on something & come in to the kitchen Percy. I made blue waffles" Said Sally as she and Annabeth went out closing the door.

I quickly had a shower, dressed in a pair of my old jeans & a blue T- shirt with my sword Riptide in my pocket & went into the kitchen.

The air smelled of waffles with maple syrup.

My best friend Grover half goat, half human 'Satire' was crunching down some empty tin cans noisily. He does a great job of hiding his furry hind quarters wearing baggy trousers & sneakers with a pair of clutches.

Yeah you read right when I said eating tin cans. He has a great appetite for solid substances such as cans. Maybe he thinks he's doing a service to nature by chomping down human made non eco friendly tin cans as he's a go green boy.

He gave me a friendly salute & went on chewing his treats while Annabeth was gossiping about wedding dresses with mom…talk about women.

I wolfed down my pancakes.

"Umm… this is good" Grover said from across the table "This gotta be an ISO, & bam! The goat is correct again!" He bleated in triumph as I grinned.

"So what's up in camp?" I asked eagerly wanting to know about camp half blood a place where all demigods & Greek mythological creatures such as satires, wood nymphs & such went to & by the way our camp director is a half horse, half human 'centaur' named Chiron.

In reply Grover went on chomping his cans too noisily to my liking.

"GROVER!" I yelled over the noise "Spit it out!"

He spat can on my face.

"Blaghff! No you dumb ass! About camp!" I shouted as I washed my face with disinfectant.

"What about camp?" He asked giving me his ' I'm feeling as soft as cheese inside right now so don't push it too far buddy look.

"Tell me has something happened at camp? Something bad?" I asked seriously.

"Um… Chiron didn't want to worry you about it so soon…. I mean with your mom's wedding around the corner & all" He started.

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked as anger bubbled up "Camp half blood is like my home. Where I really & truly feel that I belong to. What has happened Grover?" I emphasized the last sentence very slowly & carefully.


End file.
